


香烟、前女友与黄昏的男人

by Cubeee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 末日的公路上，杰森脑子里只有香烟，然后他想起了点别的





	香烟、前女友与黄昏的男人

杰森将深吸了最后一口烟，烟屁股烧到了指尖却也没舍得扔掉。不是什么好牌子，还带着一股原主人尸体腐烂的味道，不过现在可不是能挑剔这些的时代了。他莫名想起很久以前某个女友曾用过的烟托戒指，珍珠白色，用起来性感又娇娆。当然，杰森此刻想到这个只是为了能再多抽一口，和伤春悲秋怀念似水流年都没关系，他甚至都没有去想那个抽烟的姑娘现在会变成什么样子，丧尸，尸体，还是像他们一样勉强活着。

估摸着再吸下去就要烧到嘴唇了，他将短短一截烟头扔在地上，用沾满血浆和淡黄色不明液体的厚底靴捻灭，转身向车厢走去。一辆卡车，他们能找到最好的座驾了，还经过杰森一番改装，外壳都加固了三层，更别提从军用装甲车里扒下来的发动机。一路上为了这宝贝和他们火拼的人不少，大部分都变成了实体粘在杰森脚下。布鲁斯教导过他们不杀人，然而这个世界已经没有人类了，只有怪物。全都是怪物。

达米安坐在垫子上给自己胳膊绑绷带，麦色的胸膛裸着，粉色的两粒在泥污和汗水之间亮得晃眼，一条有些大的收口迷彩长裤，靴子扔在一边，只有小巧的脚趾露在裤管外面——达米安有着亚洲人秀气的脚型。他叼着白色布条的一边，另一边抓在手里在伤口处缠了几圈——火药擦伤，没流多少血，包上只是以防感染。

杰森一言不发地走过去，用打火机点起油灯，转身闩上了车厢的门。自从他们发现可以用丧尸尸油提炼灯油之后，照明方面一直很是奢侈。在对死人的道德方面他们都不太讲究。达米安狐疑地看着他，带着些小动物的警惕。杰森脱下靴子放在一边，跪在床垫上，将达米安笼罩在自己的阴影下。

“你挡着光了。”少年冷冷道，声音有点发抖。杰森知道他只是假装冷漠好显得自己满不在乎，就好像那是什么可以称之为勇气的美德。

杰森弓起背，像是在跪伏朝拜，可手却像蛇一样迅速出击钳住少年来不及缩起的脚踝，将裤腿撸上去。因为伤口而脱过毛的小腿光洁有力，足弓紧张地勾起。达米安另一只脚很快踹了上来，被杰森捉住并印上一吻。这下他是真的开始发抖了。

“不。”达米安倔强地说，“松手。”

杰森没回答，只是略微使力往前压。少年后背撞上车厢，“嗵”地一声，伴随着吃痛的吸气。达米安双腿被杰森抓在手里，身体被迫以尾椎骨为支点折叠成一个V形，这不是个舒服的姿势，好在床垫足够厚。达米安扭了几下身体却挣脱不开，不甘心地瞪着上方的杰森，绿色眼睛里映出一点油灯的火光。杰森挤进他双腿之间想吻他嘴唇，达米安转过头躲开了，杰森只好退而求其次咬住达米安耳垂——这实在是不高明的一招，达米安耳后敏感得要命，呼一口气都能红到脖子根。果然，只是牙齿轻微的磨蹭，达米安就发出一声低低的“嗯”，尾音又长又黏，双腿也没了力量。

“你有病。”达米安没什么力度地嘟囔着，眼里泛起水光。杰森没反驳他，这话没错，他们都是病菌携带体，都是不洁——这世上唯一的纯洁之子正和他躺在同一个车厢里，双腿被迫分开，因为被舔耳垂而情动得厉害。

“吻我。”杰森声带低沉地震动着。达米安犹豫了一下，转回头直视杰森面无表情的脸，接着他看到了男人双腿间的一团鼓起，一时困惑又失笑——这是为什么啊？他不觉得自己刚才有做什么值得男人一硬的事。

“有烟味。”达米安冷哼一声，杰森二话不说动手解起了达米安裤子，不太紧的军绿色蝴蝶结一拽就开，露出里面白色三角内裤，察觉到些许危险的肉柱正在努力抬起头，杰森将它解放出来握在手中轻轻揉捏。无从反抗的达米安皱起了脸，嘴唇微张泄出一声呻吟，杰森顺势贴上去与粉色的小舌纠缠，小心着不要伸进达米安嘴里去，免得被对方咬断。

达米安徒劳地扭动脖子想躲开，可是没用，他整个人都在杰森掌控中。男人松开手将自己裤子一把拉下，暗红色且带青筋的柱体在空中一跳一跳。达米安下意识瑟缩了下，发出拒绝的“呜呜”声，杰森仿佛没听见，食指直接已经钻进了达米安粉色的小穴。非常不经心地开拓，一点也不温柔，扯得达米安生疼，胸膛一鼓一鼓却因为嘴被堵住骂不出声。杰森轻车熟路地戳按上肠肉中躲藏的开关——达米安猛地抽搐一下，不再挣扎了。

战斗胜负已分。杰森放过达米安艳红的嘴唇，在他额头上吻了一下，转身拾起床垫下那块不渗水的破旧冲锋衣，上面留下的罪证足以让布鲁斯气得把他和达米安一并掐死……如果他闲到用紫外线灯照照这玩意儿的话。如此舒服的厚床垫很难找到，他们都倾向于做爱时垫点什么，不要弄脏它，于是所有的液体都溅在这件衣服上了。大部分是达米安的，至于杰森……达米安喜欢被内射。

达米安努力平复着呼吸，上身裸露，裤子褪在膝窝，下体半勃着，身上泛红，这场景在昏暗油灯的打光下活像一副情色油画，索多玛一夜或是什么，杰森懒得去想。刚才吸得烟在嘴里泛起苦味，他伸手抬起达米安紧致的屁股径直捅了进去。达米安发出一声闷哼，双手慌乱地揪着床垫，又因为抓不稳而不得不松开，找不到着力点。杰森没有给他适应的时间，继续自己的开拓，于是那声不成调的闷哼变成一下又一下短促的喘息。

“哈啊……别……等等……我不能……”

杰森无比冷静地打量了一眼缠上自己腰窝，脚后跟死死勾住他后背的双腿，得出结论：他还可以再快点。

他加速了。可怕的肉刃一下戳进最深。达米安毫无防备被逼出一声尖叫，身体本能地后退，却被杰森双手死死扣住骨盆向后拽。

“别把丧尸招来了。”杰森态度轻松地说，仿佛被夹得满头冷汗的男人不是他。

“我又不是飞机杯！”达米安气急败坏地低吼，“你自己来试……嘶！”又是倒吸一口冷气，杰森为了打断他的话，坏心眼地挺了挺腰。

“你用过飞机杯吗，小鬼？”杰森一边享受着契合处轻微的摩擦和甜美的高热，一边态度轻佻地问。达米安正想回应这个挑衅，杰森动起来了。先是抽出一半然后狠狠撞进去，舌尖的话语烟消云散，变成了死死憋在唇间的轻咳，一下接着一下，和杰森动作的频率合拍。插入很深，龟头和青筋每次进出都会磨蹭过那要命的一点，达米安晃得思维不清，小腹又憋又涨一路冲进下体。达米安双手无意识摸上自己阴茎，它高翘的形状让他自己都觉得可怕……再憋下去好像就会炸掉。他艰难地撸动起来，要克服的除了羞耻之外，还有杰森的恶意打断——体内的大肉棒不要那么贪婪地全部深入再略微变个角度，达米安的大脑就能被操得短暂断片。杰森的手指摸上他嘴唇，强硬地撬开唇瓣和牙冠，达米安只希望这不是刚才伸进他屁股的那根。他恶狠狠地衔住自投罗网的手指，又因为不舍得而迟迟没有用力咬下，他舌头认出了指腹的茧子，被扳机染上了金属和火药的诱人味道，这是杰森身上达米安最喜欢的部位——最喜欢的部位之一，仅次于现在卡在他身体里那玩意儿。杰森笑了起来，笑得全身都在抖，身体里细小的摩擦正中靶心，达米安眼泪一下就下来了，还伴随着猛烈的射精。

“我上衣都还没脱啊。”杰森用抱怨的口气调笑着。

达米安根本听不见他在说什么，他脑中正进行着一场轰炸表演。口水顺着合不上的嘴角淌了满脸，看上去还怪惹人怜爱的，在这种语境下，也可以说是让人想狠狠欺负。杰森等待着达米安重新找回呼吸，眼神恢复聚焦，他没有奸尸的癖好，尸体外面有的是。

达米安冲他茫然地眨眨眼，一团浆糊的脑子似乎正在回忆他们在做什么。杰森给了他一个提示——他低头与达米安额头相抵，然后缓缓动了起来。和刚才纯粹的泄欲不同，他小心照顾着伴侣的感受，通过达米安腰部不自觉的扭动寻找一个合适的节奏和位置。达米安一定是全都想起来了，没过多久他下面又开始流水，流得厉害。后穴舒服得要上天，前面却因为无法勃起而酸软疼痛，矛盾的感受让达米安愤恨地一口咬上杰森肩膀。

“丧尸吗你。”杰森失笑。换做别人一定会被吓软，但达米安是例外。这是世上唯一一个不会变成丧尸的人，因为他生死未卜的父亲的那条染色体。达米安“呜呜”地回答他，也不知道说了什么，口水浸透杰森上衣，这可是杰森最喜欢的一件。

下次做之前要脱掉上衣。杰森这么想道。差不多到极限了，他意识开始放空，最后用力一挺，达米安配合而娴熟地夹紧，微凉的液体喷射而出。达米安愉快地叫了出声。

半分钟后，杰森侧倒在床上粗喘着。达米安柔韧的身体钻进他怀里，在胸口找到一个位置。

“什么样的变态会喜欢内射啊。”杰森感慨道。

“你啊。”达米安翻了个白眼。这倒没说错，不过杰森不是这个意思，所有男人都喜欢内射，他是说被内……算了。

稍微休息一会儿后，杰森将垫在身下，现在看上去一塌糊涂的冲锋衣扔到床下，顺便脱了自己上衣，找了件还能穿的，天快黑了，他还得出去守夜，穿着件带达米安味道的衣服出去只会让他一个小时后再拽着对方来一炮。

“你做之前在想什么？”达米安突然问，“猛地冲进来，二话不说就……”说到这里，他脸红了一下，“你在想什么啊？”

杰森整理了下衣领，稍加思索。“想我前女友。”这可不算撒谎。

达米安双眼瞬间瞪圆。杰森以为他可能会扑过来揍他几拳，至少喊句“滚出去”，然而达米安只是缩起身体。

“Tt. ”

“生气啦？”杰森摸了摸达米安黑硬的短发，达米安一把拍开他。

“没有。”

肯定生气了。

“像你这种禽兽想女人也是应该的，我才不会为了这个生气。”欲盖弥彰的解释。

杰森忍着笑，没反驳一句就打开门走出去，顺着侧梯爬上车顶。就让这小鬼胡思乱想一晚上吧，明天再告诉他烟托的问题。他们的旅途还很漫长，有的时间打架和做爱，还有一边打架一边做爱。

希望下个镇子能搞到包好点的烟。

**Author's Note:**

> 废话多，不好吃，很水，感谢阅读


End file.
